marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America: Civil War
Captain America: Civil War is the third Captain America film and the first film in Phase Three of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It stars Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America, Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury, Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier, and Chadwick Boseman as Prince T'Challa/Black Panther. Plot After the events of Avengers: Age of Ultron, congress passes a law that all superhumans must register with the government in order to prevent another large scale epidemic like the Ultron incident, which the government believes was Tony Stark's fault. Tony Stark takes all blame for it, despite the other Avengers' protests that it wasn't his fault. When Steve Rogers, a.k.a Captain America, is asked to sign up, he discovers that the government wants full control over superheroes, turning them into their own private police force. Rogers is against it, but he is told it is the law that he must sign it. He argues it is a violation of freedom, and then escapes. Now a fugitive, he goes to Stark, who he knows he can trust. However, Stark has now basically become a lackey for the US government, and tries to capture Rogers, as it is the law. Feeling betrayed, he decides to go into hiding. However, he is found by a masked man. He fights this mysterious intruder, but is outmatched. He learns that the masked man is really T'Challa, the prince of Wakanda, who has traveled to America after being run out of his country. T'Challa explains that he became the Black Panther, which is a title passed down through the generations. He wears the suit as a symbol of his pride and patriotism to his country, but now it is meaningless as he has been betrayed by his people. Meanwhile, the Black Widow and War Machine are chasing an unregistered superhuman, who turns out to be Scott Lang, the Ant-Man. Ant-Man shrinks down and escapes. He runs into the Scarlet Witch, who he fears is going to turn him in, but it turns out Scarlet Witch is unregistered as well. She is heading to meet up with Captain America and the Black Panther, who are forming an army of Secret Avengers to bring an end to this chaos. At Captain America's hideout, he is watching television when he sees a propaganda commercial setting him up to look like a villain. Rogers is shocked at how quick the American people can turn against their idols and heroes. Suddenly, Black Panther tells him there are two more recruits for the team. So far the two heroes have gathered Hawkeye, Bruce Banner, and Quicksilver. More to be added... Cast *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Sebastian Stan as James Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Chadwick Boseman as Prince T'Challa/Black Panther *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Aaron Taylor Johnson as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/The Hulk *Scarlett Johanson as Natasha Romanoff/The Black Widow *Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *Daniel Brühl as Baron Helmut Zemo *Stan Lee as Himself *Wes Bentley as Blackagar Boltagon/The Black Bolt *Deborah Ann Woll as Medusalith Boltagon/Medusa Category:Films Category:MCU (EM) Category:Articles under construction